fic qhps los padres de naruto no morian y despertaba el rinnegan cap 1
by teorianaruto
Summary: en este capitulo naruto le pide a su abuelo que lo entrene para poder ser reconocido por sus padres y proteger la aldea


**Que hubiera pasado si los padres de naruto no morían y despertaba el rinnegan**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

* * *

Han pasado seis años desde el ataque del kiuby y la aldea se había recuperado, todo era felicidad en la aldea como antes del ataque del kiuby, los dos hermanos menores de nuestro protagonista menma y akary eran idolatrados como salvadores por los aldeanos, y en la familia namikaze todo parecía normal como cualquier otra familia o eso era lo que aparentaban, lo que los aldeanos y el mundo no sabían era que el yondaime tenia un tercer hijo el mayor de los tres, esto se debía a que menma y akary tenía al kiuby por lo que minato y kushina se centraron en sus dos hijos menores y tomaron la decisión de entrenarlos y para rematar el padrino de naruto que era el sensei de su papa, le había contado a minato sobre una profecía de un niño que salvaría al mundo y jiraiya estaba seguro de que uno de eso dos seria aquel niño, estos fueron los motivos por los que naruto fue ignorado por sus padres, y nos lleva a la actualidad

Un rubio estaba caminando por la aldea siendo ignorado por todos los aldeanos todos actuaban como si no existiera desde que sus padres decidieron entrenar a sus hermanos menores el había sido dejado de lado, pero él sabía lo que sucedía

Pero para el todos actuaban como si no existieran a excepción de unas cuantas personas que eran hiruzen, tsunade quien era como una madre para naruto shizune que era como una hermana mayor para el y los de ichiraku ramen. Solo esas cuatro personas sabían de la existencia de naruto

Pero muy pocas veces podía estar con tres de ellos tsunade era la jefa del hospital y los de ichiraku estaban ocupados atendiendo a los clientes, pero con el sandaime que era como un abuelo para el mantenía en su casa ya que se había jubilado hace mucho tiempo atrás

El pasaba mucho tiempo con su figura de abuelo ya que era ignorado por casi todo el mundo y no tenia muchos amigos de su edad

Naruto camino por la aldea hasta llegar a su casa, cuando entro miro a su familia comiendo, pero noto que no había un plato para el en el comedor lo que hiso que se entristeciera y subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio sin hacer mucho ruido

Cuando entro se acostó en su cama y mirando al techo "ya no quiero que me ignoren más" se dijo a si mismo con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla derecha mirando al descolorido techo

De repente escucho sonido señal de que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones y se apresuro a bajar y buscar algo de comer

Cuando bajo abrió la nevera y miro haber si había que comer, miro unos panes tajados los tomo y busco mantequilla para untar el pan y saciar el hambre que tenia en ese momento

Después de unos minutos termino de comer y subió a su habitación y se acostó y miro el techo otra vez "solo desearía tener un poco de atención de tousan y kaasan" se dijo a si mismo y miro a su alrededor mirando su habitación noto que solo había una lampara una mesa su cama un armario descolorido y cerro sus ojos para dormir

 **Al día siguiente**

Cuando despertó se puso su ropa y bajo a desayunar, cuando bajo noto que nadie se había despertado así que aprovecho y se preparo su desayuno que consistía en unos huevos revueltos un pan y un jugo ¿Qué cómo aprendió a cocinar? Aprendió desde el día que su madre lo olvido por completo hace ya seis años

Cuando termino su comida se lavo los dientes y salió a la aldea, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la aldea y como no tenía donde ir se fue donde su abuelo y salió corriendo lo que llamo la atención de algunos aldeanos, pero lo volvieron a ignorar de inmediato

Cuando llego toco la puerta y salió su figura de abuelo "¿Quién es? Oh hola naruto que necesitas" dijo con una cálida sonrisa hacia naruto

"No tenia nada que hacer así que vine a pasar el rato contigo jiji" dijo naruto

"está bien naruo-kun sigue"

"gracias jiji" y el sandiame y naruto entraron

Una vez adentro hiruzen le pregunto a naruto si quería jugar algún juego de mesa a lo que naruto respondió que sí. Luego de algunas horas de jugar naruto y hiruzen salieron a dar una vuelta por la aldea

Mientras caminaban pasaron por un parque y naruto miro a unos padres jugar con sus hijos a lo que naruto bajo la mirada triste

Hiruzen noto esto a lo que decidió decirle a naruto "oye naruto tranquilo algún día ellos te reconocerán y se darán cuenta de lo valioso que eres, solo esfuérzate "

Naruto alzo la mirada y vio a hiruzen con la mirada llena de esperanza de que algún día sus padres lo reconocerían

Pasaron unas horas y se separaron cada uno con su respectivo camino cuando naruto llego a la entrada su casa ya era algo tarde así que decidió entrar

Cuando iba abrir la puerta de la residencia se sorprendió por no escuchar nada, pero se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a abrir la puerta quitarse las sandalias y pasar a la sala, cuando entro a la sala escucho unas risas provenientes del patio, camino hacia la salida del patio y miro a sus padres y hermanos jugando

Naruto se puso triste, " desearía que no me ignoraran más" murmuro por lo bajo

Pero de inmediato recordó las palabras de su jiji esfuérzate y consiguieras que ya no te ignoren más tiempo "eso es me esforzaré y sobresaldré en todo para que ya no me ignoren por más tiempo" se dijo a si mismo con una mirada decidida, se dio media vuelta y fue a su dormitorio

"Pero quien estaría dispuesto a entrenarme la abuela tsunade esta ocupada en el hospital al igual que shizune nii, jiji él podría entrenarme siempre está libre" pensó naruto mientras se acostaba en la cama

 **Al otro día**

Naruto después de su desayuno salió directo donde su jiji a pedirle que lo entrenara cuando llego tuvo un poco de dudas de si su jiji lo querría entrenar al final decidió tocar la puerta

Naruto escucho un voy por parte de su abuelo, cuando su abuelo abrió la puerta de su casa miro a hacia los lados buscando quien era hasta que miro hacia abajo "o hola naruto kun no te había visto que quieres" dijo su abuelo

"Ah hola jiji es que quería decirte algo, pero podría ser adentro "

"esta bien naruto kun ven pasa adentro"

"Bien naruto kun que es lo que quieres preguntarme "pregunto hiruzen una vez adentro

"quería preguntarte si si podrías entrenarme jiji" hablo naruto con algo de duda

"sí naruto kun porque no querría entrenarte" esto tomo a hiruzen por sorpresa pero después de un tiempo se dijo así mismo que era algo normal al ver como era tratado en su casa

"de verdad me vas a entrenar jiji" dijo naruto con alegría presente en sus ojos

"Si naruto kun te voy a entrenar, pero hay una pregunta que te quiero hacer primero naruto kun"

"cual es jiji" respondió naruto con algo de duda de si podría responder la pregunta de su jiji

Hiruzen suspiro luego de unos segundos pensando en la respuesta de su nieto adoptivo por como lo trataban en su casa, pero finalmente respondió

"¿para que utilizaras el entrenamiento que te voy a dar?"

Naruto pensó unos segundos en su repuesta pero finalmente dio su respuesta

"para proteger a todos mis seres preciosos y a la aldea"

"esta bien mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento" Hiruzen suspiro alivio y sonrió de que su nieto no tomara el camino del odio

"gracias jiji mañana vendré para el entrenamiento" dijo naruto despidiéndose de su jiji y saliendo por la puerta

 **Fin**


End file.
